burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Accessories
Console Accessories are hardware used to enhance the player's gaming experience. They are able to increase functionality of consoles making them easier to use or make the console a better platform to play on. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 have a wide variety of accessories compatible with them, the PlayStation 2 and Xbox however, are rather restricted in accessories that players are able to use. All of the accessories in the list below are compatible with Burnout Paradise. PS3 PlayStation Eye: The PlayStation Eye is used during online voice/video chat to communicate to other online players or friends and is used to take Mugshots. It is the successor to the EyeToy, the official PlayStation 2 camera. Features: *Multi-directional microphone for superior voice location tracking *Background noise reduction for smoother speech recognition *Faster frame rate for improved video quality *Adjustable zoom lens for extra versatility PS3 Wireless Keypad: The Wireless Keypad makes typing on the PS3 far easier. Simply attach it to the top of your wireless controller and you can immediately start typing. You can write messages far quicker and makes text chat on the PS3 a lot easier. The Wireless Keypad requires the PS3's software version to be 2.50 or later in order for it to be used. Features: *Write messages quickly, easily and comfortably *Simple to attach or remove from a Wireless Controller *Enjoy effortless web browsing by using the touch pad functionality PS3 Wireless Headset: The Wireless Headset allows players to communicate through speech over the PSN. It has a High Quality mode to ensure that the players voice is as easy to distinguish as possible. The PS3 will display an in-game status indicator so that other players can tell who is using a headset and who is not. It comes with a docking cradle so that you can charge your headset if it is running low on battery power. The headset will automatically pair up with your PS3 once it has been connected with a USB cable. Features: *Ideal for voice chat and online games that support headset communication - with up to eight hours talk time *Includes cradle for easy charging and storage – use the headset as a far-field microphone whilst charging *Benefit from future enhancements via system software updates downloaded from PlayStation Network *Supports High-Fidelity voice input/output and Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) for high quality voice chat PS3 Compact Racing Wheel: The Compact Racing Wheel uses the PS3's DUALSHOCK3 controller and SIXAXIS technology to make your favourite tracks even more fun, immersive and engaging. It can be used with wireless control and has rubber grips to enhance comfort. The Racing Wheel will only function with games using SIXAXIS technology, without SIXAXIS technology the wheel cannot function. Features: *Enhances gameplay with all driving games that support SIXAXIS control *Fully compatible with the PlayStation 3 SIXAXIS and DUALSHOCK3 Wireless Controller *Allows full access to all Wireless Controller buttons and functions *Chrome effect finish with soft rubber grips adding extra comfort to gameplay Xbox 360 Xbox 360 Wireless Headset: The Wirless Headset is used to enhance voice chat on the Xbox 360. You are able to use four wirless headsets on one Xbox 360 console. It is hands-free and wire-free and uses the same technology as the Xbox 360 controller. Features: *Experience enhanced clarity and performance without wires to tie you down *Embrace the stylish, ergonomic design that fits comfortably on either ear, with two sizes of removable ear grips for a perfectly snug fit *The headset utilizes the same 2.4 GHz radio technology employed by the award-winning Xbox 360 Wireless Controller for clear communications within a range of up to 30 feet *Take command of the situation and communicate with superior audio quality over Xbox LIVE * Up to eight hours of battery life per charge, includes a USB cable for quick, convenient charging from your console *Outfit your teammates (or rivals) with up to four Wireless Controllers and Wireless Headsets simultaneously per Xbox 360 console *Supports Voice Command for select games *Conveniently located Power On/Off, Volume, and Mute Controls are right where you need them Xbox 360 Vision Camera: The Xbox 360 Vision Camera is the Xbox's version of the PlayStation Eye. You need Gold Membership on Xbox Live in order to use this is in video chat. Both Xbox LIVE Vision packages also include the Xbox LIVE Arcade hits UNO and TotemBall available for download from Xbox LIVE Marketplace. Features: *Maximize your Xbox LIVE Gold subscription with video chat (Gold membership required for video chat) *Put a face on your gamertag and make yourself known to the people on your friends list *Bring gesture-based games to life using your body movements to control the action *Supports games designed with "face in game" technology for a personalized gaming experience add your face to your character in-game *Images are a snap with VGA 640H x 480V video at 30 frames per second and still photos at 1.3 mega-pixels Xbox 360 Messenger Kit: The Xbox 360 Messenger Kit is the Xbox's version of the Wireless Keyboard. It makes typing easier and simply attaches onto the bottom of your Xbox 360 controller. Gamers are still able to retain full gameplay functionality in one easy to hold device. Note that the Messenger Kit also includes a 360 Wireless Headset. Features: *Chat on Xbox LIVE with ease featuring dedicated keys to letters and characters *Don't hamper your style the Xbox 360 Chatpad attaches seamlessly to your Xbox 360 Controller *Backlit buttons allow you to accurately type words even in dimly lit environments *Messenger Kit includes the Xbox 360 Wired Headset for the ultimate communication bundle Category:Gaming hardware